Stolen Keyblades
by Keyblade-Masters
Summary: Someone's stolen the keyblades!!!! What will Riku and Sora do??? Will the readers review???? Find out by clicking the heading Stolen Keyblades, go on! You know you wanna!!! It's calling you to it.....READ THE DAMN STORY!!!!


It was an average day in the Hell High School, the birds were singing and Kasumi was trying to hit James over the head with her art book. Yuuna sighed. "I'm bored!!" She exclaimed, Kasumi didn't notice and continued to hit James over the head with her art book. "THAT'LL STOP YOUR SICK PERVERTED THOUGHTS,YOU BASTARD!!" Kasumi said laughing evilly.  
  
Light appears and Yuuna disappears.  
  
" JAMES YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!!!" Kasumi screamed.  
  
James shrugs and Kasumi whacks him with her art book. "KASUMI MIZUKI!!" The teacher bellowed. "Aww crap." Kasumi muttered, first her friend and now this?!!?? "How could you pick on poor defenseless James!!" The teacher cried and hugged him making James moan. "Aww mum!!!" Suddenly the teacher collapsed onto the ground suffocating James and Nebur who was unluckily enough to be standing next to the teacher when she collapsed. "AWW COOL!! THERE REALLY MUST BE A GOD!!" Kasumi said with a grin and then noticed the weird item staff that had knocked the teacher out. Kasumi picked it up and she disappeared.  
  
Yuuna woke up to see a homosexual dancing around her.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" she asked.  
  
" Squalls the name and playing is my game" he said.  
  
"What you mean from Final Fantasy 8???" She asked and Squall stared at her confused. "My life is a game?!!?" He whimpered in self pity. "Damn it Sefier!! Stop using mind control on Squall!!!" Someone screamed, a girl in blue rushed out and kicked Squall in the knee. "F**CK YOU RINOA!!!!" Squall retorted and a weird mystical light disappeared from him making Squall faint. Yuuna stared in disbelief...... She noticed a glowing object and walked towards it when a boy came up to her and hugged her happily. "Okay then...." Yuuna muttered, a scream filled the air. "PERVET, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIEND!!" Kasumi came rushing out from the bushes with an art book which she started hitting the boy with.  
  
" Awww now i missed the glowing object thingy" Yuuna muttered.  
  
" You mean this?" Rinoa said and held out a sword made of gold and blue silver.  
  
" COOL GIMME I WANT I WANT!!!" Yuuna said and snatched it.  
  
Immedaitely a young boy appeared and looked around then stared at Yuuna. "You own item?" He asked and she slowly nodded, he ran up to her and hugged her. "Is this a hugging day or what?" Yuuna muttered. "PERVET!" Kasumi called and ran over to start hitting this boy over the head with her art book before he could say anything. "Hey Kasumi!!" Yuuna said cheerfully. "Hi!" Kasumi said happily and stared at the sword. "COOL!!! I found an item that was a staff but it ran away from me....." Kasumi said, crying a bit. "I COULD OF MADE A LOT OF MONEY OUT OF IT!!" "Um Kasumi there's something i've always wanted to do but i don't know if i should" Yuuna said curioulsy. "....You're not Seifier in diguise are you????" Kasumi asked. " No i'm not, but i wanted to know, can i kill Rinoa?" she said pleadingly.  
  
Rinoa looked horrified and tried to run but ran into a tree that popped up from nowhere. "Sadly no, Yuuna we're in a different world and our actions can cause time loops and all that crap, we can't afford damaging this world!! Who knows the effects it may have on our own world!!!" Kasumi exclaimed dramatically. " But we already have, they've seen us and..." Yuuna said.  
  
OUTSIDE THE WORLD OF TODAY  
  
" Hey look two new characters came into the game" a boy said.  
  
" Hey they look like those girls from school, you know one of them likes to hit boys with her art book while the other creates large explosions and guns or something like that anyway." The other boy said.  
  
" Let's check their attacks!" the boy on the game said.  
  
BACK IN THE GAME OR WORLD ETC  
  
" So whats the..."Yuuna's hand goes up and accidently knocks seifer to the ground. "YUUNA!!!" Kasumi cried in shock. " I can't help it!" she sqealed as dark shadows shot out of the sword. " Watch it!" screamed the boy who just appeared. "Go what the hell is your name?!" Yuuna cried. "I'm Yami Yamu, so call me Yamu. I came from the sword and I'm here to take over the world!!!" He exclaimed gleefully but got hit over the head by the weird shadowy thingies. "Honestly Yamu, don't you ever change..." A girl's voice sighed in disbelief. " Oh man, not you!" Yamu moaned. "Huh?!?" Kasumi and Yuuna huhed. A girl appeared that looked a bit like Kasumi holding a golden staff in one hand. She shook her head in disbelief. " IT'S TIME TO GO BYE BYE NOW!" Yamu laughed madly.  
  
Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
" I WILL TAKE THIS GIRL AS A MIND SLAVE HAHAHAHA!" he laughed.  
  
Everyone still stares. "That is so corny" the mysterious look alike Kasumi said with a laugh.  
  
Yamu pouted " Ra damn you!" he said. A white light appeared and he was gone.  
  
" Weird boy huh Yuuna" Kasumi said.  
  
No answer. "Yuuna?!?!" Kasumi cried and looked around shocked while the other girl just watched. "Your 'friend' has gone, my light." The girl said and Kasumi's eye twitched. "Please tell me you're not a homer sexual..?" Kasumi muttered and the girl frowned. "Well I can't really say." Kasumi started to back away and the girl continued hastily. "I change into a boy at certain times of the month, you see but I'm not a homer sexual."  
  
Yuuna woke up for the second time not including the morning. She got up and looked around and spotted a boy with an ugly woman. "UGLY WOMAN!!!" the black witch screamed "My name is Millicent". " Shut up both of you and the hag too!" The white spike haired boy shouted. "Someone needs some anger management." Yamu muttered from behind Yuuna. " You too loud mouth!" White haired boy shouted. "BOY! TELL ME YOUR NAME BEFORE I BLAST YOU TO THE SHADOW REALMS!!" Yamu thundered, the white haired boy snorted. "Been there done that, the name's Riku and yours?" "Yamu and Yuuna." Yamu replied. Yuuna didn't listen but her eyes crept up upon something so beautiful, so slim sided that she had to have, it looked like an ordinary key but about 100 times bigger, it was soooo shiny, she had to have it. " What a cool key!" Yuuna sqealed. " Yeah isn't it!" Riku sqealed. " Can i see?" Yuuna awed.  
  
" Sure" Riku sqealed and handed it to her. "thanks" Yuuna grinned. " that's...HEY GIVE IT BACK!!!" Riku shouted. " NOOOOO!!!" Yuuna teased and ran off " IT'S MINE MINE MINE!!!!" she chanted and Yamu ran after her happily. "I didn't even have to train her." " YOUR GONNA PAY GIRL!!! THAT COST ME MY FUCKING SOUL!!" Riku cried and Millicent smiled. "Don't worry because she is using it, she will have to give her soul and such to us! You on the other hand get to do whatever you like for the next 7 hours so don't worry about your soul." Millicent said with a smile. "Yeah but Sora still has his blade!!! What if he attacks us?!" Riku cried and Millicent stared shocked at the idea.  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
Kasumi smiled at the brown hair boy and the goofy pets that stood next to him. "Did you know that girl grants wishes!" She said happily pointing to the girl who had kept following her around. "REALLY?!" Goofy exclaimed and she nodded, the gang rushed to the girl leaving their weapons behind with Kasumi. She grinned. So sharp they were, so shiny they were, so dangerous they were. She cackled evilly as she took the magic staff that belonged to the duck and the shiny key that belonged to the kid. She tried picking up the shield but it was too damn fucking heavy. Heck maybe she could make a profit out of the two objects she had obtained, plus she had gotten that maybe to be homer sexual away from her. Things were looking good!! " The names Yami Yamji and you have um...one wish" she said. "Isn't it three???" Sora asked. " No it's one or nothing, fine you choose nothing! Goodbye you selfish people!" Yamji exclaimed as she saw Kasumi running away with the items. She ran after her and the group smiled. "What nice people." That was until they noticed the keyblade and staff were missing. "STOP THIEF!!" Sora cried but they were out of sight. "This is terrible what happens if Riku attacks?!" Donald Duck cried. "We gotta go after them!!" Goofy cried. They ran after the two girls. "Quick, they're gaining on us!!" Kasumi cried and a turtle ran past her. Yamji stared at Kasumi in disbelief as she was right ahead, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yamji sighed in disbelief at Kasumi and then turned around to hear a crack and a scream. "What the heck?!" Yamji cried and watched as a red hair girl fell off the cliff they were on and into the water. Across the cliff was heard another scream. "KAIRI!!!" "Shit....." Yamji muttered and Kasumi looked at her questionly. "What did you do?" Kasumi asked. "Nothing, look that piece of sand is beating you." Yamji said pointing at the sand. Kasumi stared shocked at the piece of sand and looked up rather puzzled. "Which one was it????"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
REVIEW YOU DAMN PATHETIC MORTALS!!! Thanks for reading....chapter 2 will be up soon, probably next year. (or when we have a certain amount of reveiws *joke *)  
  
This story was brought to you by Kaiba-Corparations and Lonely Princess 


End file.
